What i never saw before
by NekoxUsa
Summary: Kagome was the richest person in japan, Inuyasha was in a gang just to get by. When the gang take Kagome for Ransom under Inuyasha's watch, will these two fall in love? Will Kagome's view of the world change? InuKag KirShip KogAya
1. Kidnapped!

***I don't own Inuyasha***

_Inuyasha_

So it was just a usual day in the gang, Koga was the leader and I was hoping to be leader. Also in the gang was Ayame Koga's girlfriend who is pregnant, and Shippo was the new recruit, Kirara was training him but everyone knew they were dating.

"Mutt." I heard Koga call and growled. I had a big red sweatshirt with baggy navy blue jeans along with a black bandana to hide my Hanyou ears. I felt everyone's stares turn to me. "Aight, we are her for one reason only. The richest girl in all of japan is coming to this beach." It was 2 in the afternoon and we were hiding behind one of their huge rocks.

"Ayame and Kirara go get your guns and wait in the car," He said and they rushed off, but Ayame gave Koga a kiss on the cheek before rushing off. I snickered but Koga growled. "Shad up you half breed!" He growled. "Keh whatever!" I said back.

'Now, I am going to distract the guards, Shippo you come along and make sure the mission isn't jeopardized. Inuyasha grab the girl and cover her mouth with this-" He gave me duct tape. "-And take her to the car. Got it?" He said and I nodded.

"Alright. Here she comes now." We saw 2 men dressed in black as a slim girl with short black hair that reached her shoulders and big chocolate eyes appeared. "Damn she fuckin reserved the whole beach!" Koga hissed under his breath. She released the towel covering her and revealed nice creamy skin, curves and big breasts.

Koga stood up followed by Shippo. The two men approached them and I began to slink off towards the girl, "This is reserved." The men in black demanded and Koga and Shippo looked confused. "Reserved? We did not know!" Koga said innocently while I got a piece of duct tape. She was tanning, not paying any mind to the hanyou approaching her.

She hummed before I placed it over her lips, I immediately sensed her fear as I dragged her away, her screams muffled by the cover. Then I lifted her up bridal style and raced to the car. "Get in!" Kirara hissed and I opened the trunk and threw the girl in there, her eyes were wide in fear as she stared at me.

I closed the trunk door and jumped in. Koga immediately followed by Shippo jumped in. Then did the men appear. "Floor it!" Koga commanded and Kirara did as the bullets jumped off the car, but we escaped, the car roaring as the ignition was being pressed.

And we cheered and Koga laughed giving a quick kiss to his girlfriend. "Marry me Ayame, after this let's run away, to wherever you want and we can have this baby there." Koga said softly 'I had never seen this side of Koga….' I thought as Ayame smiled hugging Koga with all her might.

"Oh Koga! I will! I love you too! We can be his or her parents." Ayame said before French kissing Koga one last time before we arrived at the ranch.

The ranch was our headquarters. Koga's father lived there, but he was also part of the gang, he never did any of the jobs he just provided us with the huge secret tunnels all around. As we arrived and parked at the garage.

"Get the girl out." Koge demanded and I nodded as I opened the trunk, the girl was woozy from the lack of oxygen and I placed a blindfold on her. "Alright, I'll go to the basement now." I said before grabbing her and grabbing the rope trying her hands and her ankles together.

She looked at me blindly, tears staining through the blindfold. "We won't hurt you just cooperate." I said and he trembled as I threw her over my back and began to travel down those empty stairs.

**I had this idea before my latest story native girl, I hope you like it though! I will make it short because again, this way the story doesn't end as fast as it would. Thanks for reading and Review! Flames welcome of course. **

**NekoxUsa~**


	2. Hostage

***I don't own Inuyasha***

_Kagome  
><span>_I woke up to see white and I tried to breathe out of my mouth but felt something blocking it. I shook but heard the loud 'thump' of something wooden. 'I was kidnapped! Oh god their going to rape me!' I thought desperately.

But then did the blindfold came off and I was faced with a god. He had long silver hair but a red black bandana on his head and his amber eyes glowed with curiosity, then was the tape removed and I stared in wonder before I shrieked and the guy raced to me placing a hand over my mouth, and the tears fell.

"Shut up! We aren't going to hurt you." He said before walking away, "Are you going to rape me?" I asked and his face went red. "Baka! Who would wanna rape you! Nah we are here for a ransom." He said and I felt anger boil.

"How dare you use me against my own father!" I screeched and he hushed me. "Look missy, I ain't gonna be bossed around by some spoiled brat." The tan one said and I pouted. "Fine! But tell me your names… And I'm not spoiled!" I argued back.

He sighed, "Spoiled." He waved her off then did the one with silver hair smirked, "Keh! Whatever, uh… " He trailed off. "Kagome." I finished with my smile. 'Maybe I can escape with my charm!' I thought and he looked at my suspiciously.

"Inuyasha." He said back and that's when a blond girl and a nice tall looking guy came up, "My name is Shippo!" "And I'm kirara." The girl with blond hair said. And the tan guy came in. "Shut up stupids! When we let her go she'll know all our names!" He growled and the others shrank away before he went to me, then did I notice I had a robe on.

He pulled the collar of it. "Listen Girly, I just want the money-" "Koga!" I turned to a woman who was obviously older than me and she had orange hair in two side ponytails and aqua eyes. Then did she push him out of the way, I felt her swollen belly press against my skin. "Don't worry. Koga tries to scare ya, but I'm Ayame." She said and Koga groaned.

"Baby!" He hissed but she turned to him, "You're gonna hurt me and your child? Hit me!" She growled and he silenced. 'Baby…" He said gently but she smiled, "I know, I love you." She cooed before they kissed.

"Inuyasha you're in charge, we'll bring you some McDonalds. Shippo and Kirara stay here." He said as he took Ayame out of the room. I looked at him like he was crazy. 'McDonalds!' "But how about lobster! Crepes?" I suggested but Inuyasha glared at me.

"Baka, We don't have money for that shit you guys eat." He said and I pouted, "Excuse me!" I scoffed. "My dad will make sure you are locked up for what you are doing to me!" I growled but he laughed.  
>"Come on, what can your father do to me? Hell, we might as well kill you." He said casually.<p>

I felt my eyes water and I gasped as tears spilled down my eyes.

"D-Die?"

**Yes I know, Inuyasha is a lot more… Bossier, well I have a Facebook page! It's just 'NekoxUsa' And it has my profile pic, I will be using that to update and tell you guys about stories ^.^ Like! **

**NekoxUsa~**


	3. The beast inside

***I don't own Inuyasha***

_Inuyasha_

"D-Die?" She said, I was getting annoyed and decided to give her a piece of my mind. But I heard her sniffle and she began to cry. 'Oh god!' I thought before placing my hand over her mouth, "Look, I didn't mean it, we don't kill girls." I said and she shoved my away, "No! Don't touch me-"  
>"McDonalds." I heard Koga say as he threw me the bag, "Oh yea, got a McChicken for her." He said before leaving and I dug into the bag and smirked when I saw my big mac.<p>

"Damn I'm starving!" I said before munching into it. I saw the girl look at the food before looking away. I sighed, "Look, you want your food now?" She gasped, "What! Me! That is food!" She said in disbelief. "Don't you have some shrimp? Tequila? Or at least a pina colada!" She said desperately.

I froze and put my sandwich down, "Look, 1) I bet you all those things you said cost a ton. 2) I don't even know what half the things you said are. 3) Why should we give you stuff if it's gonna make us loose more money?" I said before munching into the french-fries.

"Here," I said as I dipped one in barbeque sauce and stuck it in her mouth. She ate it and trembled. "I-I guess it isn't that bad…" She admitted with a blush to her face. "Keh! What did you expect some fancy food?" I said back and she sighed.

"Can I eat now." She said and I nodded, "I'm going to let you go, but on the first sign of something suspicious I'll like you up again." I said before I raked the rope binding her hands and she touched her wrists and sat next to me as she reached into the bag and pulled out the sandwich.

"Why so kind to me?" She asked and I almost choked. "W-What!" I asked and she looked straight into my eyes, "Why be so kind to me?" And I looked away, not daring to meet her dark gaze, "'Cause we don't kill." I said before Shippo came in. "Guys here are the sleeping beds," He threw us two red sleeping bags. "Enjoy." He said before shutting the door.

I sighed as I threw the smallest one to Kagome, "Go," I said before grabbing the remains of rope and tied it to her wrist and the same to mine. She huffed before looking away, "Oh so you don't trust me!" She growled as I settled into my sleeping bag. "Yup." I said back and she sighed.

"Fine! See if I care!" She said as she lay down and I heard the sleeping bag shuffle. 'Damn, what does she live in a mansion? What next! Will she ask for a freaken pony!' I chuckled. 'Hopefully not.'

"U-Um…" She began and I looked towards her. "Can I talk to one of the women here please?" She asked and I raised an eyebrow before I caught it, the scent, my head ponded and I growled. "W-What did you do!" I hissed.

My demon was emerging and she backed to the wall, "I-I'm on my period ok!" She said and I growled as I burst of the room and buried my face into the ground blocking out her perfumed scent. Koga immediately came out and sniffed the air. "God no! Shippo Kirara get Inuyasha under control! Ayame bring some tampons or something!" Koga ordered and Ayame nodded rushing off.

I growled and thrashed as I had a deep urge to go to Kagome. "Get off." I growled harshly before Kirara pinned me to the ground, but I shook them off and turned to Kagome's wide eyed face. "Oh god what did I do!" She yelled as she ran after Ayame, then was I faced with Koga.

"Dude, fuck no. If you lay a and on her we will actually get the death sentence, we are in a bad situation as is, the cops are hot on our trail and almost caught us…" He trailed off before raising his fists. "And I ain't letting no mutt get in the way." He said before I charged, my claws itching for his blood.

'Kagome…'

**Yea just to let you guys know Inuyasha caught the scent of Kagome's period, I don't think I will explain this in the other chapter but if I don't here ya go ^.^ Basically. Kagome had a tampon this entire time and she was on her period, so Inuyasha didn't catch it. But when Kagome shifted she remembered and saw the blood on the sleeping back and robe. SO she wanted to ask Ayame if she had SOMETHING but it was too late as Inuyasha's demon caught scent of her heat and went out of control as he has no mate yet… Oh wait! Ignore the 'yet!' **

**NekoxUsa ^^;**


	4. The desperate escape

***I don't own Inuyasha***

_Kagome_

I stood up and threw the tampon wrapper away as I heard a growl and the sound of flesh tearing apart. "I-I'm so sorry…" I said to Ayame but she smiled hugging me, her swollen belly pressed up against my flat one.

Then did I hear a scream as I heard a monstrous growl come closer and closer, Ayame quickly pushed the bathtub back revealing a tube, "Slide through and go through a door, put the numbers 4351! Now go!" She said as she pushed me through.

"But what about you!" I gasped but she looked back as Inuyasha burst through the room. "Men would never harm a pregnant woman." She said without any fear before pushing me through and shutting the bathtub door.

"Ayame!" I shouted as I slid down and heard her yell, "Don't touch me!" She hissed before I heard something splatter and son my butt hit the cold floor. I groaned but I heard the bathtub being scratched and I lunged for the door.

Then did I see the little pin code thing. "They can afford this but not lobster!" I asked in anger as I heard the tub being retched from it's very ground. "Umm 4329!" I said as I entered it, '2398! 1023! 4…4…'

I heard a crashing noise and I fell to my knees at the horror. '4…4…4351!' I entered into the code and turned and raced inside, but something grasped my ankle and pulled me away from my sanctuary. I screamed and I scratched the concrete floor with my nails in a desperate attempt to stop him.

But I was immediately slipped underneath him and I whimpered as he sniffed my neck. 'Kagome." He growled but I shut my eyes, not daring to stare at him but I felt the weight shift off me and opened to see Koga wrestling Inuyasha. 

"Go! Don't stand there you stupid bitch GO!" I nodded as I stumbled and tripped but made it and shut the door locking it before crawling to the very corner of the room. There was only one light bulb and it was faint, only illuminating a few feet of the room and then did I let it all out.

I cried, covering my eyes with my hands and sobbed but muffled them my pressing my lips to my exposed knees. 'What did I do to deserve this…?' I asked and then did I look back on everything and sniffled.

Then did the door open and a bloody Koga stood and I screamed but he pulled me up, "Don't worry. I knocked him out." I nodded as Ayame came to me, "Come on, you should stay with Kirara." She said before leading me away.

I nodded before she handed me a new box of tampons and pajamas. "They may be a little big, but wear them, and Kirara is at Wal-Mart buying you more stuff." She said and Koga scoffed. "This will all be worth it when we get all the money." He said and sighed before crying and hugging Koga.

"I was so scared! Thank you!" I cried before hugging Ayame and she let out a breath of air. "Ok holding a child here." She said in a raspy voice and I immediately released her nodding. "Ok, well I guess I can go now." I said and Koga pinned me to the wall.  
>"Just wait a minute, you aren't going anywhere. The good thing is that you didn't get hurt. But you're still staying with us. By the way…" Koga held up my iPhone. I gasped but he smirked.<p>

"I called your dad and asked for the money. Hopefully he won't be stupid and alert the authorities." He said before waving it and placing it in his jean pocket.

"Take care kid, come on Ayame." He said before kissing her on the cheek and she made a disgusted noise, "Eww dog breath!" She said and Koga growled playfully before leading her away with me behind them.

I shivered as Kirara's concerned face met me, "Um well I got a size 3 for you in jeans and sweatpants in a size small with a tank top." She said and held out black underwear and I smiled. "Thanks." I said as she handed me a baggy sweater.

'I just want to go home.'

**Did you like it? Sorry for rushing but there are so many other things I wanna put in this story but I gotta wait just like you guys ^.^  
>NekoxUsa! And don't forget to review. <strong>


	5. Apologies and defiance

***I don't own Inuyasha***

_Inuyasha_

I felt a pounding sensation and my body ached as I groaned and sat up but I felt a hard kick to my back that pinned me to the ground roughly. "What the he-" "Quiet mutt, you caused us a lot of trouble today." I turned my head to see Koga's bandaged body.

"Koga what happened?" I asked and he laughed before digging his foot into my chest even harder. "Listen mutt. You went all horny crazy when you smelt Kagome." "What the fuck!" I said back, but Koga smirked.

"Can't keep your paws off her huh mutt?" He asked and I growled. "Just let me up, damn it." I said back and he nodded releasing me and I jumped up giving Koga a glare. "What the hell are you talking about! How could anyone like her ugly-"

I immediate felt a cold presence and turned behind me to see Kagome's eerie smile and the blackness surrounding her. "I-Inuyasha…" She said with a tone of death and I huffed. "W-What? I would never fall for you!" I said.

She looked away in anger, "You are so annoying! Yes you DID chase me and YOU tried to rape me and YOU almost killed Kouga-kun!" She yelled back at me, 'What…? How could I have done all that and not remember…?'

"Liars! If I did all that I would have remembered!" I said and Kagome just stomped out of the room. Kouga sighed, "Look mutt, there is a time in a demon, even a half-breed like you would have at some point. Kagome to us is in heat." He said and I made a vomiting sound.

"I really don't wanna hear this now." I said but Kouga hushed me. "Look, it doesn't happen to everybody. It happened to me and Ayame and look where we are now." Ayame grumbled something I couldn't catch.

I sighed, "Whatever. I said back and Koga chuckled. "Well none of us except you has the time to take care of Kagome; We will leave her with you except let her go every time she asks. Stay clear of her though ok?" I nodded as Kagome gasped.  
>"He almost killed me and you're going to let me with him!" Kagome argued but Kirara came by and gave her a bottle of perfume. "Put this in 'that area' and then he'll won't go anywhere near you." Kirara said and I growled.<p>

"Damn It people I am not into Kagome! She is just our hostage and when we get the cash we will give her back to her dad just like that-" I snapped and Kouga growled punching me in the stomach and grabbing my arm.

"I'm the one who gives orders around here." I coughed up blood. "Damn you to hell Koga." I said back tasting the metallic taste of blood. Kagome screamed and tried to pry Koga off me but Kirara and Ayame held her back.

Kouga pushed me to the wall but I couldn't do anything. 'Watch Kouga…one day it won't be me against this wall…' I promised myself and Kouga, Ayame and Kirara left Kagome alone with me. Then did she rush up to me.

"I'm sorry." She said and I immediately felt calm. "Did I really turn into a monster?" I murmured and she nodded before wrapping her arms around my neck. "I'm so sorry Inuyasha." She said and I nodded pulling her away, "Go change and I'll see you later." I said and she nodded following me out of the underground room, and upstairs where I left her at Kirara's room.

**Yea I know a little fluffy but not what you guys expected :/ but hey it's only chapter 5 (Right?)**

**NekoxUsa~**


	6. Bullets and the bloody reality

***I don't own Inuyasha***

_Kagome_

He snored quiet loudly and I groaned, 'I feel so bad for him…he had to go through all that for me…' I winced at the painful memory of the punch Kouga gave Inuyasha and Inuyasha didn't do anything about it!

Then did I hear him turn and I felt his warm hand press against mine. I blushed before pulling it away. 'But he has been treating me nicely. They've fed me, even if it isn't as fancy as I would like it…' I thought before I looked at him.

He has to be in a gang just to get by….yet I take advantage of the money I have ever since I was born… I thought sadly, 'Inuyasha is right I am pretty spoiled…' "How long are you going to stare?" I let out a squeak as I noticed Inuyasha's intense gaze on me. "I-I was staring…?" I said and he nodded. I sighed, "Sorry I was thinking about what Kouga did to you.." I said openly.

"Keh! I don't give a damn! After all he is leader… so he can treat me like a piece of shit every day." He said. As I noticed something twitch under the bandana on his head. "Hey what's under his bandana." I said as I reached for it.

But he roughly grasped my hand and jerked it away covering his bandana. "None of your business! Hell! Just go to sleep!" He said before wrapping himself in the sleeping back and letting his back face me. I pouted before looking away, "Sorry." I mumbled before doing the same in my sleeping bag.

Then did I hear a crackle, then they were followed by what seemed like a shower of bullets. I began to scream but Inuyasha Covered my mouth and pinned me to the wall. "Shut up!" He hissed. I nodded as tears fell and soaked his hands.

Then did we hear laughter. "Please-" I heard Kirara beg but then I heard bullets and a heart-wrenching scream. I shoved his hand away. "KI-" but then I felt something force its way onto my lips. My eyes widened as I stared at Inuyasha's shut eyes as he kissed me.

I was pinned against the wall…kissing Inuyasha? 'Eeh!' "Did you hear that?" I let out a muffled whimper but he only pressed his lips harder against mine. I felt his tongue still. I felt my cheeks grow warm and my body began to grow warmer. 'Inuyasha…'

"Nah it was nothing. Let's check those houses." I heard one of them say before footsteps thundered above our heads until he released me when they grew faint. He looked at the door. As I sat there in utter shock. But snapped out of it as I wiped the slobber off my face.

'That was my first kiss…' I touched my lips and gazed at Inuyasha. 'Could that have been his..?' "Damn it next time I tell you to shut up you shut UP!" he hissed quietly and I shook my head. There was a bang on the door. "Found those rats!" Before the door began to shake violently and he grabbed me.

Then did the door barge open revealing a guy with long messy black hair in a messy bun. "Alright lookie here." He said and I gasped as in the edge I saw Kirara's hand. 'Kirara!' I called mentally. "Shoot the girl, and eh what hell make sure the bandana guy gets when he deserves." The guys behind him chuckled and laughed as a girl with black hair in a bun and red glowing eyes and big breasts made her way to the guy with the messy bun and hugged his arm. "Ahh Kagura come to watch?" he asked her. And she laughed.

"As always Naraku-sama, you're so funny! Of course!" She said as he kissed her and then they lunged. Inuyasha growled. "Kagome, don't worry about me just run when I tell you." He said and I whimpered in response as all of them (except Kagura and Naraku) came at us.

And I watched as Inuyasha pulled out a machete. "Bastards!" he growled as he lunged to the right, all of them followed. "Dammit woman go!" He yelled, and I rushed to the door and then did I see something black and shiny come from Kagura's breast. "die!" She shouted but I heard a bang and looked back to see the guy with the messy hair have the gun in his hand and Kagura bleeding on the floor.

"Do not mistake me." He said as he grabbed my wrist and yanked me towards him. "What a nice body." He said as he held the pistol to my head. "Inuyasha!" I called and they revealed the badly bruised Inuyasha and one of them ripped his bandana off.  
>"Lookie here we have a half-breed!" They mused and I let out a gasp as he stared at me.<p>

'He's a Hanyou?'

**Yes Kagome finally discovered who Inuyasha truly is. :3 KILLED KAGURA! Woot! Well bye people Review!~ **

**NekoxUsa~**


	7. One bullet one life

***I don't own Inuyasha***

_Inuyasha_

They people around me laughed and pointed at me, I was immediately flashed back to the moment where my mother embraced me…crying that everyone hated my very existence. "Shut up!" I yelled as I swiped at one of them but earned a sharp kick. Coughing up scarlet as Kagome cried as I glared at the black pistol aimed at her head.

"Ooh, should I kill her?" He mused as his finger played with the trigger. I growled, "Son of a bitch!" I growled but I was jerked up by the collar and punched but then I grabbed his wrist and broke it. He let out a scream and the others joined in to kicking me.

I heard Kagome scream but I looked at her, "K-Kagome!" I yelled and she stared at me, "Inuyasha…" She said. I immediately felt my face go red and sudden strength build up in my body. 'What's going on?' Then did Naraku lick Kagome's cheek and I heard a loud roar come from me and my vision reddened.

"**Mine." **I heard myself growl as I clawed the people around me in lightning speed but froze as I heard a bullet sound as it hit my chest. I let out a hoarse growl before I limped slowly to Naraku but fell in my own puddle of blood.

"Inuyasha!" I heard my name slurred as a dark chuckle came from Naraku. "Your mine now-" but then a bullet thundered and there fell a body. 'Kagome…'  
>"Kouga-kun!" I heard Kagome yell and I immediately felt relieved. "Did he hurt you-" My vision darkened before the blurry image appeared once more. "-Check on Inuyasha-" Then did I heard a laugh from Kouga. "-That mutt could die any day I care about if the hostage is good or not-"<p>

'That bastard…' I thought before I felt everything around me grow heavy and then I blacked out.

_Kagome_

'Oh my god…' I thought as Inuyasha grow still and that's when Kouga turned and lunged at him pulling him up by the collar. "Baka! You can't leave me! Damn you!" He growled as h shook Inuyasha, But Inuyasha didn't breathe…he just remained still.

"Baka! Do you know how much freaken money you owe me! Hell you were gonna be my wing man!" I heard Kouga say but then he dropped him. Trembling slightly he stood up. "H-He's dead…' He said and I felt my heart shatter and tears form into my eyes.

'He's dead…?' I rushed up to Inuyasha and grasped his head and held him up to me. "Inuyasha…" I thought as everyone else appeared, Shippo let out a scream as he discovered Kirara's body. But I was 7ocused on Inuyasha.

'Did he just die..?' "Inuyasha… please don't leave me…" I whispered as I hugged him. Then did I fell something move and I lifted up my head and watched as his ear twitched and his breaths were rasp. "He's alive!" I cried as more tears slipped down my cheeks.

Then did Ayame make her way to us. "Let me through-" But I gazed at her, "How could you help him we have to take him to a hosp-" She gave me a fierce look. "I was training to be a Nurse for almost a year!" She said before examining the wound in his chest. "Alright. Need water, a clean cloth and some tweezers, if not than that's ok-" I quickly saw Kouga rushing to the house and I grabbed one of my spare shirts and handed it to Ayame as Kouga returned with the water. "No tweezers."  
>"Shit, Ok…" Ayame said as she quickly rinsed the wound and pulled out something small and black.<p>

'The bullet…' I thought as Ayame began to rinse the blood away before grabbing my shirt and tying it around Inuyasha's Chest. "There." She said as she wiped the sweat off her forehead. Inuyasha let out a groan as he opened his amber eyes.

"K-Kagome..?" He said and I wiped the tears from my eyes. "Baka I thought you were dead…" I said with a tremble in my voice as he sat up and looked at me. "You were worried about me?" He asked in disbelief and I felt my blood boil.

"Stupid Idiot! Of Course I would be worried! WHAT DO TYPE OF PERSON DO YOU THINK I AM!" I yelled and Inuyasha looked at me as his eyes widen. "Shut up! Who would want and ugly girl like you to worry about them!" He said back and I felt fire light itself in me.

"UGLY!" I screeched and I felt everyone begin to back away as Inuyasha stood his ground. "What now your retarded! U-G-L-Y!" He spelled out before sticking his tongue at me. Kouga and Ayame looked at us in amusement as Shippo was still with Kirara.

"UGLY! WANT ME TO SHOW YOU UGLY!" I yelled as I punched Inuyasha in the head. "There's your ugly…" I trailed off as Inuyasha didn't stand up. "Oops." I said as I noticed that he was unconscious again.

"I-I guess it was too early to fight." I said while I laughed nervously as Ayame gave me a frustrated glare.

**I added more that I usually would do :3 and I hope you liked the whole argument they had ^^; Until then!  
>NekoxUsa~<strong>


	8. The news i wished to hear

***I don't own Inuyasha***

_Inuyasha_

I let out a groan as I felt another spasm of pain come from my chest as Kagome slept peacefully. And by peacefully, I mean she snores so loud I have to stay up most of the night until around 5 am she stops. I let out another groan as I felt it strain and then did I hear a soft moan.

"Oh Inuyasha…" I felt my face turn red, 'Is she dreaming about me..?' I thought as I drew closer to her and she turned to me, she was no longer snoring but had a light blush on her face, "Baka." She whispered as her fist shot up in the air and hit my face. "Shit!" I yelled before looking at her and she turned her back on me, continuing to sleep.

"Why that bitch!" I hissed before I raised my fist to the air and pushed her roughly. But she let out a rough breath before she began to snore. I covered my ears. 'D-Damn it all!' I cursed mentally before I grabbed the sleeping bag and tried to muffle out her snores but they came loud and clear.

I finally pushed her and then her arm went straight up into the air and landed with a loud _slap! _On my face. "You dumb bitch wake up!" I yelled and Kagome's eyes flung open and she screamed her legs shooting out of nowhere and hitting me.

Then did she stop and giggle. "I'm sorry I didn't know it was you Inuyasha." I pointed at the red hand mark on my face and the fist mark AND the bruise from her kick. "I'm not going to stand for your damn snoring and your FUCKING PUNCHES AND KICKS AND SLAPS!" I yelled at her as I towered over her.

She looked down before freezing, "Wait a minute!" She said as she stood up placing her finger on my nose and looking just as angry as I did. "Treat me with respect here I am the one being held captive from some GUY who doesn't even know what Tequila is!" She yelled at me and I grumbled before turning away.

"You bitch!" I yelled as I took a step closer to her, her eyes flashed a hazel and she took steps towards me. "I AM NOT A BITCH!" She yelled before she tried to punch me but I dodged. I let out a chuckle before I felt something press against me and I fell to the floor surprised by the new pressure.

Then did the door open and the wide eyed Shippo, Kouga and Ayame stood there. Then did I notice the wrong situation as Kagome was on top of me, I sat up pushing her away as I felt my body grow warm. "I-It isn't what it looks like-" I began but Kouga laughed.

"Ahh damn, didn't expect you to get a girl like _her_" Kouga said and I growled. But before I could say anything Ayame pulled his ear. "What do you mean by _her_ what you get mad since we can't have sex anymore cause of this baby I am holding and you go after the hostage!" She growled before Kouga looked away.

"No Ayame! You look sexy! I was just uh…" But Ayame pouted before grabbing my arm and ignored Kagome's shouts of protests. "Maybe INUYASHA and I can go talk ALONE and maybe get to know each other."  
>"Eeh!" I heard Kagome gasp before Kouga growled. "Inuyasha you damn whore!" He yelled and I looked back at Kagome and Kouga's angry face. 'I don't even know who's scarier…' I thought before gulping and slipping Ayame's arm off mine. "W-Wait!" But Ayame placed her hands on her hips. "Kouga you know I love you and I can't believe you didn't trust me!" She yelled and Kouga was about to retort but she turned to Kagome cutting him off. They only stared into each other's eyes before Kagome's face went red and she shook her head and Ayame smirked.<p>

'Women…I swear they can fucken talk to each other without saying anything…' I commented mentally before Ayame rushed out with Kouga. "Bye! Have fun!" She said before slamming the door and Kagome growled.

"Erg!" She said as she put her hands on her hand and began to shake them. Then did Shippo come in, he was quiet, "The father says give him a week and then we get the money…" HE said and I immediately felt Kagome stand up and the scent of salt over flooded my senses.

"Father?"

**Sry! I know this is like waaaay late! But the thing is I was hit with 2 MAJOR projects and with the transfer and everything I need this grade! I'll try to update sooner! Until then!**

**NekoxUsa! **


	9. The gentle kiss

***I don't own Inuyasha***

_Kagome_

A man hobbled in front of us, the door shut and the light bulb flickered as he removed the blindfold. Inuyasha stood in front of me protectively but I made my way through as I saw those familiar features, the familiar brown eyes and wearied face. His eyes widened and I felt my tears come through.

"Papa!" I yelled as I rushed up to him and hugged him. He seemed in a state of shocked before hugging me, his crippled body trembling before he spotted Inuyasha. "You! You took my daughter!" He yelled but I held him back.

Inuyasha looked away, "Keh! Who would want an ugly girl like Kagome! Ya ol' hag I was the one feeding her every day!" He said and I gave him a warning glare. He huffed before looking away and I smiled at my father touching his wrinkled cheeks.

"Papa… I am ok. Inuyasha is kind to me…. I am so sorry you have to do all this-" But then did he let out a whimper of fear as a blindfold was slipped onto his eyes and I lunged trying to get Kouga from blindfolding father but I felt strong arms hold me back.

"Papa!" I yelled and looked behind me to see Inuyasha's pained face. I Stared at him tears already being spilled from my eyes. "Let me go! Please!" I begged and cried but he ignored me looking down as I saw my father hobble with Kouga shoving him blindly out the door and he let out a groan as Kouga shoved him roughly. "Please stop!" I begged and Kouga looked at me, "Sorry Kagome." He said as the door closed and I was encircled in darkness.

I fell to my knees as Inuyasha released me and he sat on the opposite side of the room as me. "Why?" I croaked and he looked at me as tears fell down my sore cheeks I looked at his eyes. "Why me? Why no someone else? Why did you have to take me?" I whimpered.

Inuyasha looked at me, his eyes a bold hazel. "You know what? Shut the fuck up! We will not keep you forever hell! Be happy you have parents! Be happy you're not an abortion survivor! BE FUCKEN HAPPY YOUR DAD DIDN'T SLEEP WITH ANOTHER WHORE AND DENY YOUR VERY BEING!"

I flinched as his harsh words and he looked hurt before looking away and entwining himself with his sleeping bag. "G-Gomen…" He said before he stilled. I crawled to him, tears falling and grazing the sleeping bag. "I-I'm so sorry…Inuyasha I am complaining yet you have been through worse…"

I hugged him and he tensed as he sat up, his eyes a gentle honey color.

"Kagome… I didn't mean to let it all out. But don't worry I will make sure you get out of here." He said as he grasped my hands. I hugged him and he gently placed his hands on my back. 'Inuyasha…' I thought contently. Then did we pull apart as a bright red came to his face as he was about to turn around. But I stared at his light pink lips and quickly wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist as I placed my lips on his rough ones.

He let out a grunt of surprise but quickly took over as he pinned me to the wall. I let out a moan of pleasure as our tongues entwined with each other and I pulled apart, gasping for air before he attacked my neck. I let out a groan as I felt his suck on my skin and soon I was panting with the pleasure, my body trembling in lust as I looked into his eyes and kissed him once more.

Then did we hear footsteps and I pulled apart as Ayame came in, "Ah, you know young love. I remember me and Kouga-kun!" She said as she had a blush on her face and rubbed her belly.

Inuyasha smirked as he wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me to him. But then I leaned my head on his chest. "Inuyasha?"

"Yea?" He said back calmly I blushed once more but managed to look at him. "I will be ok as long as I am with you." I said as I felt my face burn, Inuyasha tensed but hugged me gently. "K-Kagome…" He said and I smiled.

**Edited this one after going back to the story and seeing all these #'s I was just like? O.o what is this? **


	10. to protect you i'll love another

***I don't own Inuyasha***

_Inuyasha_

Kagome groaned and I looked at her as I placed my shirt back on. "What's wrong Kagome?" I asked as I turned around and she looked at me angrily, but had no shirt on as her black bra laced her chest. "You ripped my favorite shirt! Inuyasha this is the third shirt today!" She said and I sighed, my face getting red.

"W-Well then fine!" I said back sitting down as Kagome sighed and walled over to me kneeling right behind me pressing her breasts against my back. "Inuyasha, I still want to kiss you and all I'm just asking for a little bit more care…" She said.

And I huffed, "Then cut your nails you have been scratching me every time I kiss you." She gasped, "No I have not!" She said in a know-it-all voice. But I sighed, "Whatever." I said before getting up. "Hey wanna go to a out to eat. Sick and tired of being in this rat whole!" I said.

Kagome smiled and giggled before nodding. I stood up and helped her up, "Come on." I said as I helped her up, then I opened the door and were met with the blinding light. Kagome smiled and twirled around.

"Finally we are out!" She said as Kouga smiled and waved along with Ayame. "Yo Kouga, can Kagome and I go to the city?" I asked and Kouga frowned.

_Kagome_

Kouga frowned, "I dunno. The cops might be looking out for her… But…-" "-But the thing is Kagome could get captured if spotted." She said and I heard Inuyasha sigh. But I stepped up, "How about if I get a hat? Sunglasses and baggy jeans and a sweater?" I asked and Kouga nodded.

"Aight, but if we get spotted I swear Inuyasha I will rip you apart!" He growled and I winced grasping his arm. Inuyasha gave him a glare but stayed quiet. "Got it." He said as Ayame pulled me away. I saw Kouga smirk before approaching Inuyasha.

Then did I feel something awful in the pit of my stomach. "Ayame is he going to be ok?" I asked as I entered her room and began to undress. "Look Kagome." I heard Ayame say seriously and I turned to her. "Hai?" I asked and she gave me a cold glare.

"I am 25. Right?" She said calmly. "I-I think so." I said and she turned to me furiously. "Inuyasha came when I was 17. I felt like I was his mother. He is 16 now correct?" She said and I nodded. 'Where is she getting at?' I asked mentally.

Then did I hear a loud smack and jumped before Ayame gave me another look. "He came to me when he was 8. I felt like it was my responsibility to care for him. I was part of the gang and Kouga was leader. But soon we fell in love but anyway, long story short I treat Inuyasha as my son." She said and I nodded.

"Lately Kouga has been smacking him around lately. Inuyasha has been taking risks, endangering all of us. And why?" She said in a motherly tone and I just stared. "-Because of you!" She said. "I know you two love each other but I am asking to be more careful/ You don't worry because you're not in the gang but Inuyasha does. If they catch him he could be in prison! Or worse **death**…." She said.

Then it dawned on me, 'That's right… I never really thought about what will happen after all of this…' "I like you Kagome, but if you're going to endanger Inuyasha, then I won't stand for it." She said and I nodded before we walked outside and saw Kouga, his fist bloody and red blots on the floor.

I screamed as I saw the panting Inuyasha, one of his eyes closed as a single stream of blood flowed down, Ayame glared at me. "Remember Kagome." She said before grabbing Kouga's arm. "Come on Kouga, seeya Inuyasha." She said.

My heart shattered as I raced to him examing thoroughly his wounds. I quickly ripped a piece of my shirt and began to clean his wounds but he caught my hand. "Don't ruin your new shirt." HE said and I felt my lip tremble as a huge lump in my throat refuse to go down.

'If I continue this he will get hurt….I-I know what I gotta do now…' I thought before I bandaged the last scrape.

"SO are we still going to the store?" He asked and I tensed up. I sniffled as I felt the cold tears fall to the ground. 'How can he worry about that when he is this badly hurt!' I asked myself. "Um Inuyasha actually I don't think so…." I said. I felt him strain.

"See Inuyasha I don't like you like that. I kept fooling myself to like you." I said, every word stung in my head as I felt that big lump in my throat once more. "I-I'm in love with Kouga…" I breathed and inuyasha looked at me in fury, betrayal, hurt. All these flashed in his eyes. "I shouldn't have even bothered…" He said emotionlessly as he left me standing there.

'I am doing this for you…' I said to him mentally as Ayame's words echoed in my head_. You don't worry because you're not in the gang but Inuyasha does. If they catch him he could be in prison! Or worse __**death….**_

**Well I extended this one and sorry for the late update ^^; hope you enjoyed! Review and tell me what you guys think!**

**NekoxUsa~**


	11. The Newbie

***I don't own Inuyasha***

_Inuyasha_

I felt dead, I felt my eyes grow heavy, and with every breath I felt my chest burn and my heart ache as Kagome's soft snores echoed around the room. The empty Subway Bag lying across from me, untouched. As my thoughts pounded my head never ceasing to go away.

"_I'm in love with Kouga…" _I winced at those words. They never stopped; they just punched my head, over and over. It's like spraying lemon juice on my cuts, but the thing is they never healed. I Groaned as I grasped my head.

'How can she love Kouga? Doesn't she love me?' But then images flashed of our moments, our kiss, our hug. The comfort. But it meant nothing, she was pretending. That dumb bitch…

But I can never stay mad at Kagome…My Kagome. I sighed and shut my eyes. 'Ayame was right…I was going to fall in love with Kagome…'

_Kagome_

I woke up and stared at Inuyasha's limp body against the wall, he mumbled something before lifting his head up, and I watched as he had bags under his eyes, his hair more messier than usual and I couldn't help but feel like I wanted to kiss him, smother him. Tell him no _plead _for his forgiveness and his face pale. I looked away as I caught sight of those dim amber eyes.

'Oh Inuyasha!' I thought sadly as I stood up, " I should go see Kouga." I said, trying to make it sound urgent and he stayed silent. "Go ahead." He said with a dead tone and I looked at him once more before rushing off.

I wiped the tears from my eyes and I felt like I needed someone to cry on. Then did I feel something soft catch me. My legs buckled but the person caught me. "What's wrong?" I heard the worried voice say but I couldn't speak as I muffled my sobs and the tears poured from my eyes and stained their clothes.

I felt a gentle hand press against my back. "Imma kill the bastard ok Kagome? Yo Kagome." He said as I heard the door open and out came Inuyasha, his eyes filled with hurt and I couldn't bear to look at him so I pressed myself against Kouga even more.

Inuyasha walked right by us but Kouga grasped his clothing and threw him back in front of him like a rag doll and I let Kouga go, but froze as I knew I couldn't just race after Inuyasha… no not when I told him I didn't love him…

I looked away from Inuyasha as I felt Kouga's stare. "Inuyasha you have to speak our hostage with more respect, she's the one reeling in all the cash." He said and Inuyasha gave him a deadly care. "And you would know, hell you might even be fucking her." HE said and I felt Kouga tense as he pushed me aside.

"Son of a bitch." He hissed and I felt Inuyasha's cold stare go to me and then to Kouga. "I want nothing to do with this gang… I-" But then did I hear Ayame come up and look at Inuyasha, passing both Kouga and I and hugged him, her swollen belly just pressing him lightly before she faced Kouga.

"Don't hurt Inuyasha." Kouga's face contorted. "Ayame, I don't wanna hurt you so get out of the way!" He yelled. I felt sadness shake me. "Stop" I yelled and I watch them freeze as the tears came down. "I-It's not Inuyasha's fault… It's mine…" I said and Inuyasha gasped as Shippo came with a smile on his face, "Guys meet Kikyo," He said as Kouga frowned, "I was gonna tell you guys but you guys started to fight and shit." He said and I caught Inuyasha looking at me. But I saw Kikyo, she had long black hair in a high ponytail and looked at us seriously. "Hello." She said.  
>And I watched as Inuyasha's eyes immediately brightened up.<p>

"Kikyo?" He said and she smiled, her eyes lighting up as she raced past us, bumping into me in the process and I watched as she leaped into his arms, and how he grasped her with such love. I felt something stab my heart and Kouga looked at me before bringing me to him. "Kagome are you ok?" He asked and I felt the tears at the edges of my eyes.  
>"Y-Yea I need to use the bathroom!" I said as I raced off, I knew my voice trembled and I ignored the worried glances from Shippo and Kouga, but ignored the lovey-dovey atmosphere around Kikyo and Inuyasha as I made it to the bathroom and grabbed a towel off a rack and sank to my knees.<p>

"I wanna go home!" I croaked into the towel, but I felt somewhat relieved, now things won't be as awkward between Inuyasha and I right? 'Right?' I asked myself but I heard my response, 'Wrong.' It said and I sighed as I muffled my sobs from inside the bathroom.

**I hope you guys got the clear message. And If I rushed please tell me so yours truly. **

**NekoxUsa**


	12. That stinky ol' water bottle

***I don't own Inuyasha***

_Inuyasha_

Kikyo waved me goodbye before the door closed and I was alone with Kagome. But nothing could ruin this moment, Kikyo was back! She made my day and I am glad she came, but then did I notice, there were no snores, and was this the smell of salt…?

He looked over to Kagome, her temperature hotter than usual as he walked over to her. 'She doesn't care anymore…' he reminded himself, but at the same time he didn't stop. As he placed his hand on Kagome's forehead.

'She is defiantly sick.' Then did he see her red face, and her puffy eyes. 'Has she been crying…?' he was confused, was she crying over him? Or was it Kouga who rejected her when he was talking with Kikyo…

Kikyo.

The person who brought the light back to the life. He was no longer concerned with Kagome. Because well Kikyo and I had a thing…

When we were kids we used to go everywhere together. She would live in the town house across from where Ayame, Kouga, Kirara and Kouga with me used to live. But then we moved. But now I saw Kikyo again…Being able to catch up, have someone really there. Took the pain away from Kagome.

But I quickly removed the sleeping bag from her body and looked away from her curvy body as I stepped outside. I saw Kikyo and smiled, "Yo Kikyo!" I said and she smiled skipping to me as she hugged me. "Why you out?" She asked and I smiled. "Kagome has a fever, I need some advil and shit." I said and she giggled.

"Not gonna fix that with shit." She said. As she wrapped her arms around my neck. My body immediatly wanting to respond to her actions, but I couldn't help but be reminded of this familiar position, with someone just alike... Kagome...

_Kagome_

I woke up as I heard the door slam, still groggy from the tears I sniffled looking around, "Inuyasha?" I managed to say as I wobbled to my feet. "You're not gonna fix that with shit." I heard Kikyo say before I opened the door. Inuyasha had his hands on her hips and her arms slithered on his neck as he leaned down and she jumped, kissing him fully on the lips. I felt my lips tremble but I couldn't take my eyes off them.

No…I had to leave…But how…?

Then did I finally move away, closing the door a little bit so that I leaned against the wall. "See ya later Kikyo." He said; awed, and I felt my heart break as a tear slipped down my face. He opened the door, "Huh? Kagome." He said but I slipped from behind and raced out only to trip. I tried to get up but Kikyo turned to me slightly. I gazed at her as I tried ot get up but she only turned away, pretending not to see me.

"You bitch" I gritted through my teeth as I began to get up but I felt secure warm eyes around me and I immediately recognized this. "Kagome! Damn! Don't tell me you were gonna escape!" He said and I stared into his eyes, they were joyful, happy, not even a trace of remorse.

And I pushed his hands away standing up, trying to hold back the tears but one slipped down. "H-Hey Kagome don't cry!" He said but I wiped them away with my sleeve as more came. "Kagome are you ok?" He asked, "Does something hurt?" He asked in a worried tone.

'Yes, something is hurt my heart! How can you just go off with Kikyo! I love you! I am only doing this because I don't want you to get in trouble with Kouga! I hate seeing you battered up!' I wished to say but I trembled as I shook my head. 'Stay strong…this will all be over soon…' I said to myself before looking back at him.

"Nope! Just sleepy you know!" I said with a fake smile, and he nodded, eyeing me suspiciously. "Ok, but you know you can always talk to me right?" He said as he placed his hands on my shoulders.

Immediately my body screamed to kiss him, the lust to feel his arms around me, that love that I miss too much... But I looked down and saw a faint scar on his hand. 'Kouga gave him that! No! I don't want to see you hurt…' I said mentally. "Yea Yea I know!" I said with a smile, and he sighed. "Ok, well. I'm going to ask Kikyo to bring us some Chinese or McDonalds. Is that ok?" He asked and I nodded. "Yea sure!" I said as he headed off and I raced back inside the room and into my corner.

"Oh Inuyasha…" I murmured, 'If only you understood…' I thought before I leaned against the wall, grabbing the water bottle next to me. 'Where did this come from?' I thought as I took a sip, and it tasted funny so I stopped and swallowed the icky water before closing the bottle up and lying once more against the wall. Then did I notice the tightness in my chest, the way my heart throbbed and the black blotches in my vision.

'This is a drug….' I thought as I grabbed the water bottle and wobbled outside as I collapsed, I dragged myself against the wall. My mouth to dry to say anything. "I-Inuyasha…" I whispered dryly before I saw Kikyo glare at me. But said nothing before she stalked off again.

'She gave this to me! I knew that bitch was nothing but trouble-' My thoughts were interrupted as excruciating pain made its way into my stomach and then my chest, I let out a shriek followed by a fountain of blood.

Ayame raced to the scene, her eyes wide with fear. "Kouga-kun!" She shrieked in desperation and he glared at me from afar. "Shit! Inuyasha!" he growled hurrying to get something. Kikyo came, "Oh my god Kagome!" She said as Ayame turned her back from her, Kikyo frowned at me, her eyes narrowed before I twitched, coughing up more blood.

I began to twitch as I couldn't breathe. 'No!' I thought, tears streamed my eyes as I caught sight of Inuyasha, he brought water and cloth's and some bottles of medication that Ayame had. "Damn it! We have to make her throw up!" She said as she chucked down a tablet down my throat and punched my stomach.

I let out a gurgle as blood came out, and then I felt my body go numb. "I-Inuyasha…" I croaked as I handed him the water bottle and Inuyasha took it, sniffing it as his eyes went wide. "She was drugged…' He said quietly in shock and I saw my vision darkening.

I let out another gurgle as my world went dark, only the sound of water roaring in my ears, I heard my heart's uneven beating.

'Am I going to die?'

**Bleh! I rushed ahead! Hope you guys liked how I added some more stuff :3 review and tell me what you think!**

**NekoxUsa**


	13. I still love you, so please live for me,

***I don't own Inuyasha***

_Inuyasha_

I quickly came to where Kagome was the cloths there and I quickly gasped. My eyes wide with the horror. Kagome was twitching, her eyes so big and they darted around the room, the blood bathing us all as Ayame worked to save her life.

"Kagome!" I said as I grabbed her hand, she had tears flowing down her cheeks. "Damn it we have to make her throw up!" Ayame snarled angrily. Knowing Ayame she only tried to become a nurse to help people, not to hurt them like Kagome… She shoved as pill down her throat and punched her in the gut.

I flinched but Kagome let out a type of gurgling sound before I saw a river of blood escape those lips. Her eyes were wide with terror. "I-Inuyasha…' Her eyes were weak, as she glared at me, I felt the need to hug her, my whole body letting out fear… the fear of losing Kagome.

She handed me a water bottle, I quickly uncapped it, knowing she was trying to tell me something and sniffed it, My heart skipped a beat and I felt the burning rage boil inside me. "She was drugged." I gritted through my teeth.

Then did her eyes close and I gasped as Ayame made Kagome puke again. "No Kagome!" I yelled as I began to pump her chest, Ayame stopped and had tears down her cheeks as she backed away. "No why did you stop!" I growled as I continued to pump her chest.

Her heart was silent, her eyes closed and her skin pale from all the blood she lost. I felt the tears sting my eyes as I pressed my lips to her's, fighting back the urging sensation to kiss her, please her. Instead I blew air into her. And pumped her chest.

Kikyo stayed silent and Kouga turned away, not bearing to shed tears. As I continued this process, "Come on Inuyasha-" I shoved Kikyo away. "I-I can't! She told me she loved Kouga…and I was hurt.." I managed to say through my clenched teeth as I blew air into her again. "But I don't know why! She still has feelings I know it! And so do I! I can't let her go! But I don't know why!" I shouted desperately as my hands burned with exhaustion.

Kikyo stayed silent, "I see." She murmured and Ayame bawled. "I-I told her not to get you into trouble! I-I'm so sorry!" She cried and I froze. I fought the urge to hit Ayame. But I didn't stop for that, as a gentle but faint beating sounded, and Kouga turned and Ayame lifted her head from her hands. Kikyo looked around, "What's going on?" She asked.

I blew air into her and continued to press her chest, the beating got louder and I smiled. "Come on Kagome!" I growled as I stopped as she let out breaths, I smiled, as I stopped, her rasps breaths relighting the hope and the joy in us.  
>Ayame quickly shoved me out of the way, "Bring water Inuyasha." She said and Kikyo stood up, "I can do that…" She said and I eyed her suspiciously, 'Could this have been Kikyo..?' I asked as Kagome opened her eyes, "No…Not kikyo…" She croaked and Kouga nodded, 'I'll go!" He said and I saw a flash of frustration in Kikyo's eyes. I stood up, "Kikyo, aren't you happy?" I asked, ignoring the doubt that I held.<p>

Kikyo smiled, "Of course! Kagome-chan is very important to me! I would never say something otherwise! Right Kagome?" She asked and I saw Kagome's eyebrow's knit together. But before she could say anything she had a coughing spasm and I quickly rushed to her side.

_Kikyo_

I saw the hatred in her eyes, 'She knows…' I thought, but I was ready, ready to grab that pistol from my sleeve, ready to shoot them all, because what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them right?

But Inuyasha was here…. And I tried to save him, but he pronounced his love for Kagome. The rich girl who had to have everything, that's why I slipped a drug in that bottle, I was hoping she would die, but she didn't. The damn bitch was a fighter, Never giving up as long as she had something to fight for.

I hated those kind, making my job a lot harder, but it was amusing, to pull the strings of someone's emotions. But Inuyasha was differed, I actually liked Inuyasha. But I know that he loves Kagome, that's why I'm not giving up either…

**Decided to put Kikyo's POV to show you guys basically what she is planning to do without giving a lot away. This story has gotten me so into it! Well have fun! Review! **

**NekoxUsa **


	14. Bye Bye Kikyo

***I don't own Inuyasha***

_Kagome_

I sat up but winced as I coughed small red dots and Inuyasha helped me up, smiling that warm smile, and I returned it. I heard Ayame's words, but after the incident Ayame respected the love, and so did Kouga.

Kikyo on the other hand visited me nonstop, she eyed me but when Inuyasha came she was all sugar sweet, 'She is trying to kill me…' I thought.

"Here Kagome-chan!" She said through her teeth with a fake smile as she gave me a hot bowl of ramen Noodles. I looked at her, ignoring the protests of my stomach. "Kikyo, no, I won't be the person choking on a drug on the floor again." I said and I saw her eyes narrow and her fists clench up.

But her lips pursed into a thin line, "Then I will try some, then you can eat it, right?" She asked and I was hesitant, worrying about this risk. "Hai…?" I said hesitantly and she smiled. "Ikedakimasu!" She said as she grabbed a spoon full of the soup's water. Her eyes were forcefully closed before she licked her lips.

"That was delicious, now, you're turn Kagome." She said with a smile, 'I don't know what she is up to but….' But I slapped the bowl out of her hands, she let out a shriek as the bowl crashed loudly onto the floor, water spraying her 'outfit' (It was just a tank top revealing her bra and shorts so small you could see her underwear -_-)

"I won't fall for it!" I growled and she let out a yowl of anger as she slapped me across the face. "Inuyasha is _mine_!" She growled, but she stormed out but gasped as Inuyasha appeared. "Do not lay a hand on _my _Kagome!" He hissed in anger, I saw a vain pop out from his hand and his eyes began to flash a read as he quickly raced to me, cupping my face with his hands.

Then did Ayame and Kagome appear, "Damn it! Keep it down! We were harvesting the goods." He said and Inuyasha sighed as Ayame, "Kouga drugs aren't going to help, Kikyo did it! She poisoned Kagome." As then did Kouga sniffed the juice on the floor.

"You bitch!" he hissed as Ayame hobbled to Kikyo, "Damn you!" She hissed but Kikyo was quicker, pulling a pistol out of nowhere causing everyone to freeze as she held it to the womb of Ayame. I was about to say something but something metallic was in my mouth, then did I notice the dripping blood on the sheets.

Placing a finger on my nose I pulled it away and my eyes widened as I saw a thick stream of scarlet. Inuyasha quickly placed himself in front of me, Kikyo's eyes narrowed before her eyes got watery and she began to cry.

"Get out of the way!" She yelled pointing the gun at Inuyasha, Inuyasha didn't flinch, "Inuyasha please move…" I begged, tears beginning to mix with the blood. "Kagome, I love you." Inuyasha said and Kikyo let out a wail of despair, but as she wiped her eyes I quickly lunged, flying past Inuyasha and the shocked Ayame and Kagome and grabbed the gun landing hard on kikyo.

_Inuyasha_

"Kagome!" I yelled as I watched her grasp the gun and pull, but Kikyo elbowed her stomach. Kagome only coughed but kicked Kikyo in the ribs. I quickly slapped the gun from Kikyo's hand and Kouga quickly grabbed it and held it to Kikyo.

"Alright bitch, stop squirming or you'll get shot." He said and Kikyo froze and I quickly pulled Kagome off and embraced her. "Shit Kagome don't scare me!" I yelled and she smiled, "I'm sorry." She said as she cried and hugged me.

_Kagome_

Inuyasha began to wipe the blood off my face before he kissed me, I gasped and I heard Kikyo gasp before Inuyasha deepened the kiss, my eyes widened in shock, but his warmth, his love right now. I loved it all.

"Inuyasha…" I moaned before I kissed him back. Loving him more than I loved anyone else before.

**This story is about to end! Now that Kikyo's gone, Lol! But did everyone forget daddy? O.O DUM DUM DUM! Seeya guys later and keep one reading until the next update! **

**NekoxUsa**


	15. The game plan

***I don't own Inuyasha***

_Inuyasha_

"Check mate." She said and smiled and I scratched my head in confusion, watching the pieces I saw a bunch of white ones that were Kagome's and the single black one which was mine. "Stupid game." I said before looking away from the board and Kagome laughed.

She got better, and I looked at her, those flushed cheeks and that shine in her eyes. Kikyo was gone, she was sent off to Mexico and who knows what she was going to be, Kagome of course felt bad and begged to let her at least get shipped to Hawaii, we refused.

* * *

><p>Kagome looked at me seriously, "I want to be part of the gang." She said one day, Kouga quickly chocked on his food and Ayame dropped the plate of eggs on the floor while Shippo stopped drinking his orange juice, I was choking on bacon that I had to quickly chuck out of my system.<p>

"What!" We all said in unison as we glared at Kagome. She smiled nervously, but her expression quickly contorted in anger. "What do you mean by 'What!' I can make my own decisions. And I really love Inuyasha, you guys feel like my family." She said sweetly but we didn't fall for it.

"No! All this time for the ransom! We aren't doing nothin' for you! AND-" A phone rang and Koga quickly pulled the iPhone from his pocket. Kagome growled as she quickly recognized her phone. He held out his hand signaling us to quiet down and Koga picked up the phone.

"Hey ol' man, got our money yet?" Koga said casually and Kagome buried her teary face into my shoulder as I placed an arm around her. _Yes! I have the money please give her back! _A voice said back, it was worried and weary. Koga smiled and Kagome sobbed harder but I muffled it as I pressed her harder into my shoulder.

"Listen pops, im'a pay you a visit, and if you alert any authorities we'll know. Cause we will kill the girl got that!" He said and a gasp came from the other line. _Yes! Of course! Just please I want my princess back… _We heard a voice say back and Kagome stiffened before Koga hung up, Kagome wailed before running out of the room.

I sighed, "Could you make it a little easier for Kagome?" I growled and Koga looked at me angrily standing up and picking my up by the collar. "I told you I am making the orders here." I felt power flood into me, Koga still towered over me but I grasped his wrist, knowing the brutal consequences.

"If it's about Kagome. I wouldn't mind standing up to you." I snarled before pushing him away, he hit the counter top and growled as I walked away. Koga growled and Ayame sighed, I heard a frightened whimper from Shippo but I made my way to Kagome and hugged her, placing my lips onto her neck.

She turned to me, and I pinned her to the patio fence. "I'm taking you back, ransom or not." I whispered lowly and Kagome let out a gasp. Placing her hands onto my cheeks. "Really?" She asked and I nodded. "Keh, if it is for you I'll do anything." I said.

"But what about the gang?" She asked and I shrugged, "I can get a job. At least I'll be with you." I said and she smiled running her fingers through my hair. "I love you." She said and I nodded before I placed my lips onto her's.

She moaned before pulling away, "Come with me, my dad will accept you." She said and I tensed up before letting her go, "Kagome, I don't know. Just pack, please. In the night we will go" I said and she nodded before I let her go and we sat onto the porch.

'Will Koga really let me go? I thought before Kagome smiled. "I don't want you to get in trouble with Koga though...I heard what you did in there." She said. and I crossed my arms over my chest. "I don't give a damn what Koga said, it's about time that i get away from the gang." I said and Kagome smiled, "Thank you Inuyasha." She said as she placed a kiss on my cheek.

* * *

><p>AN,

scorpioprincess18: Thanks so much for reviewing so much! Yes we all hate Kikyo! But I hope you liked what I did to her in the end :) Lol! Have fun with this chapter too!

Melodyrose621: yea thanks! The reason why Kikyo didn't kill Inuyasha is because she loves him, in the original series she wants him to go to hell with her, but noo! We all know Kagome and Inuyasha belong!

Starfireten: Hope you liked this chapter! Is this story good? Lol! Review soon!

Purplediamon: Yup! That's my version of 'Oswari!' (Sit.) She has the physical strength to kick his butt!

gigglez30: I am slowly making this longer, hope this is ok with you!

O-O: Yea being separated from your father is hard, but so far she is enjoying herself with Inuyasha! :)

_Thanks for the reviews really! This is so helpful and thanks for those who sticked to me until the end! Enjoy this chapter and I hope to see more reviews from all of you guys soon! Read and Review! Flames welcome! _

NekoxUsa


	16. The sweet gifts

***I don't own Inuyasha***

_Kagome_

It was night time when Inuyasha came back, he looked stunned, "Good news, Imma collect the money." He said and I gasped. "Oh but you-" But he covered my mouth. "I know instead of coming back I'm not! You're coming with them, but I will call for you when I get the money." He hissed and I nodded.

I quickly slipped down my sweat pants and my shirt and sniffed my shirt to find that ugly smell. 'How can Inuyasha hug me! Gosh he must've thought horrible of me!' I thought shamefully as I placed on a new shirt. 'Hopefully he didn't notice…' I prayed.

Then I quickly opened the door, seeing Koga leaving Inuyasha. "Inuyasha?" I asked as I raced to him, he smirked as he turned to me, "Everything is going according to plan." He said and I smiled, "I love you Inuyasha. Not because of this, because of everything" I said in a whisper.

He blushed, before looking away, "Y-Yea I know." He said and I smiled. "Well, get ready 'cause we're heading in, everyone get at least a 2 hour sleep, go pack in some food and we're leaving." He said.

As we settled into the sleeping bags I felt butterflies in my stomach. "Kagome?" Inuyasha said. As he felt me tremble, (We shared a sleeping bag) I nodded my head as I buried myself in his arms, "I'm ok, just nervous…" I said with a blush on my face.

I closed my eyes, and Inuyasha's breathes slowed. I let out a sigh of relief, because soon. I will see my father.

Later on at 10 o'clock I was running my fingers through my hair, spraying water in my face before wiping it with a soft towel, "By the way Kagome! I got you a new outfit!" I smiled as Ayame rushed in. She held a cute top and shorts.

"Don't tell but I went past my budget for this!" She said with a smile and I did too as she held new under wear and bra. I let out a squeak of joy before Ayame coughed. "And now…" She said in a low tone. "Another surprise!" She said as she quickly opened the door and revealed a bathroom, with a shower!

"Go take your bath! But…" She trailed off as I turned to her, "I'm gonna miss you." She said and I looked down. "Me too Ayame. Thanks for everything." I said and she nodded. "No prob!" She said before leaving.

_Inuyasha_

"What do you want Koga?" I said as I made my way to him, leaving Kagome to change. "Look," He said as he gave me a sack. "Open it." He said and there I pulled out a pistol, I checked if it was loaded and it was.

"What's this about?" I said, Koga wasn't really a guy you could trust, after the whole argument this morning I really thought that he would teach me a lesson… or kill me. But Koga smiled, "Hey don't look at me like that. Just when we get there you will know what to do." He said before leaving.

I quickly placed the bag inside my shirt. 'What will Kagome think…?' I thought. 'I know I am supposed to kill them both… but how?' "Hey Inuyasha?" I looked up to see Kagome's happy face, she had nice clothes on and by her wet hair she took a shower.

'They are showering her in kindness, to get the reality out of their head…' "Are you ok?" She asked and I nodded. "Yea." I said as I brought her to me, embracing her and letting myself get lost in her scent.

"Inuyasha are you ok?" She asked and I nodded, 'No. I have to kill you and your dad how does that make me feel?' I added mentally. But she pulled apart, "I love you." She said before pressing her lips onto mine.

'I guess for the while I have to think this through…'

**Sorry if I made inuyasha a little out of character :/ hope you enjoyed this though! Review! **

**NekoxUsa**


	17. HIs Sacrifice, his freedom

***I don't own Inuyasha***

_Kagome_

It was night and Inuyasha had me hid in a trash can, (Thank god it was empty!) And he told me to peek from the top of the can, then did I see an old man hobble out. "Kagome? Please return my princess to me!" I heard my father say and I bit my lip, trying to stop from saying, 'I'm here daddy!'

But as he gave him the envelope Inuyasha but it in the bag, "Let me count it." He said as he found dozens of 100 dollar bills. "P-Please just give her back." I was about to emerge before Kouga did, "And what will we do now that you know how we look like?" He said and Papa took a step back.

"P-Please I won't say anything! I just want my little Kagome ba-" "Do it Inuyasha." Koga said and I saw Inuyasha look down. "Gomen Kagome…" I heard him say as he pulled out a gun. My father let out a wail, "Can't I see Kagome before I go." Inuyasha put the pistol down, "I-I can't…" He said and I froze as I quickly came out of the trash can.

"Papa!" I yelled but Koga quickly grabbed me, restraining me as he placed a hand over my mouth and an arm over my arms and chest. I let out a muffled cry as my father looked at me in shock. "K-Kagome…" He said and the tears fell down as I nodded.

"Let me daughter go, you can kill me but not her please!" But Koga threw me at my dad and I fell down before Koga smirked, "Go Inuyasha!" He said before turning around and I saw Inuyasha raise the gun at us, my father quickly hugged me, placing himself in front of me.

"I love you Kagome…" He said and I knew this was the end. 'Inuyasha…please…' I thought. Then did I hear faint sirens and my father relaxed as Koga quickly took the sack of money. "Come on Inuyasha Run!" Koga hissed but Inuyasha smirked.

"I'm tired of running," He said and Koga frowned before leaping onto the dumpster, than onto the top of the small building. He looked at Inuyasha once more before leaving, "Freeze." Inuyasha growled as they pinned him to the wall roughly.  
>"Inuyasha!" I yelled but my father held me back, "There was justice!" he cried as he embraced me, but I watching in horror as they began to question my father. "yes! He kidnapped my daughter! Please all we want is justice!"<p>

'No!' I yelled silently as I saw them handcuff Inuyasha and place him in the car. "Well here is the court date-" They gave him a paper, "And hopefully scum like him won't ever see the light of day again…but behind bars."

I gasped, "Wait-" But the police stopped us, "Don't worry, you're safe now, as soon as we get this scum in court, we will make sure you are safe again Miss Higurashi." The officer said, "No-" But they shoved Inuyasha in the car and drove away.

'Can't they just Listen! Oh no! Inuyasha!' I thought desperately as I turned to papa. "Dad! No! Inuyasha was the only one who didn't do anything to me! He was kind nice and I-I…" I trailed off as my face went red.

"What?" he asked flabbergasted. "I love him!" I shouted and my father looked shocked as he fell to his knees. "So…he is innocent?" He asked and I nodded. "I was never treated badly! Or hurt! Daddy I love him!" I shouted before I noticed that I was crying.

"Kagome…you love him? My little girl?" He asked and I nodded. "I understand! Let's get him now-" "And…papa…" I asked with a bright blush on my face. "Well, since he kept me safe, and he is a stray…can I keep him?" I asked.

**BLERK! The question every father fears, 'Can my boyfriend move in?' But with Kagome she is spoiled in this story and is rich so what will the dad say? Will Inuyasha stay? And lol I guess more chapters are to come on this subject :) Review!**

**NekoxUsa**


	18. Prison Fight

***I don't own Inuyasha***

_Inuyasha_

'She didn't do anything to stop it…'

"Hands against the wall, _boy_" I growled. "I didn't do nothin' wrong!" I growled but he rolled his eyes. "Sure, that's what they all said, but you got some nerve coming back to the city for a ransom." He said as he pinned me harder onto the wall, my cheek pressed against my eye.

"Damn it! Can't you go a little easier!" I growled. But he chuckled, "Just stay still for the mug shots." He said and I hissed. "Whatever." I said back. A flash quickly blurred my vision as the brightness clouded my vision.

"Turn around." I did but then another bright flash commenced, "Face forward." I did as they asked, given the plank." The numbers held my number, as the flash again blurred my vision. "Alright, move over so the next guy can step in." I did as the black spots invaded my vision.

I rubbed my left eye before a man brought me into the room. "I will search you so please remove your clothing." He said and I felt my eyes widen in shock. "What the hell?" I yelled back. But he sighed, "Look, It will make this a lot easier to search you." He said boredly.

"Fuck no!" I growled and he sighed, "Fine. But at least let me run the meter down." He said. I nodded, but eyed him as he ran the meter up and down my body. "You're clear." He said and I nodded, "Whatever." I said back before walking out.

Then did the officer direct me to a room with a bunch of clothes, "What size?" He asked, "Small." I said back and I was handed orange clothing. "Go, lunch is 3 times a day." He said before pushing me ahead.

I saw a bunch of men, eating and they turned at me, I heard the door close behind me and shrugged as I walked ahead. They glared at me, as one soon caught my eye as he walked up to me, "Welcome to the slammer, name's Miroku." He said and I nodded. "Inuyasha." I said back.

"Glad to meet you!" He said. Before a group of guys approached us. "Ready for another lesson?" They asked and Miroku smiled nervously before waving his hand, "No, I'm good. Right Inuyasha?" He asked as he hid behind me.

I took a good look at them, Before they laughed, "That squirt? How about we teach you _both _a lesson." They said contently. I smirked, "Keh, you sure about that?" I said before I punched the guy on the left in the jaw.

Miroku smiled, "Go Inuyasha!" He said as the other guy lunged but I dodged and jumped up high kicking him in the head. "You bitch!" He growled as he grabbed my arm and threw me onto the ground. But I grabbed his arm and broke it before slipping away from him.

He let out a cry of pain before guards came in, "Knock it off you too! Get back to your cells!" They ordered. "Whatever." I said in response as Miroku followed me. "Hey if you want you can stay with me," I stopped and looked at him, "Why would I stay with some coward?" I said back.

He frowned, "Where else do you got to go Hanyou." He said as he pointed to my ears. I growled, "Whatever." I said as he smiled, "Nice choice my friend." He said before he walked away, with me behind him.

'Come on Kagome save me soon.'

_Kagome_

I slammed both my hands onto the desk. "What do you mean we can't take him out of prison!" I yelled at the office guy, he was taken aback before he adjusted his glasses. "Look, he still did something illegal and I-" But I let out an annoyed growl.

"He didn't do anything! I would know I am the victim and are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way cause I love him!" I yelled. My father stared at me wide eyed and the officer sighed. "Only the father can drop the charges, but please. Are you sure?" He said as he glared at my father.

"O-Oh yes! He protected my daughter and that was enough for me!" He said and I smiled. "See!" I said and he sighed, "Ok, here is the forms, and you both must sign it and when it is processed we will drop charges, and set the boy go. In about a week or so. At the most a month."  
>My mouth gaped open.<p>

"A-A month?"

Lol, I thought I was gonna end this but it is still going! Lol this is what happens when I get to addicted to this fanfic! Again late sorry, but did you like it? Review!

NekoxUsa


	19. My baka, My love

***I don't own Inuyasha***

_Kagome_

My legs felt like jelly, my whole body trembled and it felt unusually hot, I gulped. Today was the day Inuyasha would be in my arms, I saw the gates open and a guy with an orange suit on. He smirked and I felt tears stream my cheeks as I rushed to him.

"Inuyasha!" I cried as I hugged him, and he hugged me with the same passion. We pulled apart and Inuyasha placed a loose strand of hair behind my ear. "Kagome, thank god-" But I silenced him with my finger. "Baka." I breathed before I jumped, letting our lips speak our love instead of our words.

But father cleared his throat. "Well Inuyasha, sorry about almost making you spend the rest of your life in prison." He said. And Inuyasha placed an arm around my waist. "D-Dad…" I said embarrassedly. But Inuyasha laughed, "Thanks ol' man." He said and my dad's eyebrow twitched irritably.

"Kagome, is he going to stay with us?" he asked and I nodded. "Yea!" I said and my father smiled, "Wonderful." But I could tell he wasn't as happy as I thought he would be. But Inuyasha smirked before we began to walk to the Volvo and Inuyasha froze.

"Is that a Volvo 2002?" Inuyasha asked and my father nodded, "I know old, but don't worry I was thinking of getting another one." My father said with a blush and Inuyasha's mouth gaped open. "Wow, and when you reserved the entire beach I thought the term _rich_ was an exaggeration." Inuyasha said in surprise.

I giggled, 'this is gonna be interesting.'

_Inuyasha_

"Oh… my… fucken… god…" I said slowly, I saw the house, hell. That thing was a freaken museum big. Kagome smiled, "I missed being home." She said with a smile as a ton of butlers came, "Come on sir, want us to prepare a room for the visitor?" He asked.

"Actually he is staying here forever..." The ol' man said with a bit of regret, "-Just make sure it is the farthest from Kagome please." He said with a polite smile. Kagome groaned, "Dad!" She said embarrassedly. But he shook his head. "Just because you love each other _now_-" He began.

"Now? Daddy I want to marry Inuyasha." Kagome said. "Eeh!" Her father and I said at the same time. "K-Kagome…" I began but her father gave me a punch in the stomach. But he was so weak I didn't even feel it. "Take that you fiend!" He yelled, and I laughed out loud.

"Try harder ol' man." I said. Kagome growled and he gasped, "Kagome this man better treat you right!" He said before scoffing off. "Whatever." I said in response and earned a hard smack from Kagome. "What the hell was that for!" I said as I grasped my cheek.

"Stupid my dad is gonna be the one feeding you! So at least me nice..." She said before she cupped my face with her hands and smiled, "My baka." She said before she kissed me, then we pulled apart after a while. "I love you." She said and I felt my face redden as I faced the other direction.

"What and you don't think I love you?" I said back.

**This is the sure end of it! Thanks to all those who stayed tune! Make sure to read some of my other stories and don't forget to review!**

**NekoxUsa**


End file.
